The Greatest Prank
by HPFan2144
Summary: After the battle Harry has a decision to make.


I have become a huge fan of fan fiction...especially stories where Harry was not only with the main characters of the books. I really like the story of Harry and Daphne getting together. So here is a quick story of what happened immediately after the battle. Reviews are welcome. I know its real short, but felt it told everything. A more lengthy story of Harry and Daphne coming soon. Hope you enjoy. Like always this world belongs to J.K. Rowling..thanks for letting us into your world.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Greatest Prank**

The battle ended there were no more Horcruxes. There would be no more worrying about dieing or others being killed. It was over, he no longer had the crazy maniac by the name of Tom Riddle trying to rid him

at every turn. No more going to a place where he was unwanted. No more having to worry about what the next adventure would be. It was time for Harry Potter to make a decision that would effect not only his

life but the lives of others. What he was about to do would not make him very popular, but that no longer concerned him. This is what would make him the happiest he ever felt. Harry missed her and wanted to

spend the rest of his life with her. They met at the beginning of their 5th year when it seemed like the world was against him. His friends had cut off all communication from him due to Dumbledore's orders. He felt

lost and wanted to end it all, but along came this angel that saved his life. He was sitting outside of castle at his favorite spot right next to the lake. She seemed to being thinking very hard when she happened

upon him. It was a cold meeting at the beginning when she noticed how sad he was. She decided to put aside any differences they may have had and talked to him about anything and everything. Since then she

was his one and only sounding board, counselor, and best friend. During that school year they somehow found time to be alone with each other. During this year the relationship developed going from a simple

friendship to something deeper. They became boyfriend/girlfriend. When the summer came they made plans where he no longer went back to the Dursley's. Of course, he would go back when it was time to leave

for school. No one was the wiser when this was going on. He was invited with open arms to her home and stayed there for two wonderful summers. With her guidance and patience Harry developed new

confidence that he would need during and after the war. They had long talks about what needed to be done and about the possibility of having a future so they could lead a normal life out in the open. After his

6th year Harry knew what needed to be done. There was no way he would put her in arms way, so with the help of his fellow Gryffindor's set out to complete the task set for them by Dumbledore. During this year

Harry sat many nights staring at the Marauder's map seeing her speck on the map and thinking of a future together. In the end when he defeated Tom Riddle. After getting some sleep and cleaning up. Harry

went into the great hall where he saw her. Now was the time for Harry to make his proclamation. With all the courage he could muster Harry walked into the great hall. She has been feeling sad, lonely, and

anxious since she saw her boyfriend last. Sitting in the great hall with all of the other's made her anxious as what was going to happen next. When she saw him enter the hall like the hero he was she knew that

he was going to her's forever. All eyes were on him, but he only had eyes for her as he confidently walked towards her. With a huge smile on his face he bent down and swept her into his arms and walked back

out the great hall without a word. Everyone sat there shocked and stunned. That group includes a group of red heads sitting at the opposite table. They couldn't believe that the golden boy of Gryffindor world

just walked out of the great hall with Slytherin's ice princess. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass just pulled off the greatest prank Hogwarts has ever seen. As they left Hogwarts for the last time looking into

each other's eyes. They knew it was the beginning of a great life together and no one was the wiser.


End file.
